You and I
by stark-fire
Summary: Korra is kidnapped by Tarrlok. Not taking the news well, Mako takes it upon himself to go after her directly against Tenzin's orders and he quickly realize just what it takes to save the woman he loves. A two part story.
1. Chapter 1

Mako wasn't built for patience. The fire in his heart ignited his veins at the slightest spark. It took everything he had to keep his foot still, his hand on his scarf and the other wrapped around Asami's cold shoulders. He knew Tarrlok too well, the disgusting way he pulled strings in this city, and just how unaware you were of whether or not the man or woman next you to was a person or a puppet. Tarrlok had this whole city in the palm of his hand, and when he wanted something done, all it took was a flick of his wrist or a twist of his finger—and it was done.

Mako knew how powerful Korra was, and that even without the rest of Team Avatar by her side, she could take on any number of Chi-blockers if the stakes were high enough. He had never doubted her abilities, but what he did worry about was how innocent she was. She had never had a chance to see the scum of the earth, to live among them, to understand how mighty of a man Tarrlok was to have fallen so far. She didn't know people like she knew bending, and that scared him.

"I wonder what Korra's up to." Bolin said, matter-of-factly, as if he were reading his brother's thoughts.

"Probably back at the Air Temple with Tenzin and the kids." Asami smiled, "Trying to figure out how to get us out of here in the morning."

Mako shook his head, knowing all too well how little Asami understood Korra or anything she did. He knew for a fact she would be lying in bed, mind reeling from the day's events. She would toss and turn, window open, wind blowing, and then she would shoot up like a bat out of hell. The spirit of a fire bender, when her fuse was burned straight through, there was no stopping what happened next. She must have jumped out of bed, grabbed Naga and gone for the first neck within reach, guns blazing.

He just hoped that neck didn't belong to Tarrlok.

"Mako, sweetie." Asami looked up to him, her voice hushed, "You're doing it again."

He looked down at her, "Doing what again?"

"Picking at your scarf, staring blankly ahead…" She sighed, "All the thing you do when you're thinking about Korra."

"What?" He pulled back from her a bit, unnaturally aware of his hand on his scarf, "I'm not thinking about Korra. I'm trying to figure out how to get us out of here."

"Mako, I'm not stupid, you know." She flipped her hair out of her eyes, "We're all just as worried about her as you are, but we're stuck in here and I'm sure she's fine—"

"You three are free to go." One of the guards said as he swiftly made his way down the row of cells, pulling out a small key and unlocking the door. "Councilman Tenzin phoned and asked if you would all meet him in the Council chamber."

"The council chamber? What for?" Mako asked.

The guard pulled the door back, leading them out into the hallway, "There's been some interesting news on the Avatar, but Councilman Tenzin said he would explain more when you arrived. He said to please move hastily."

Mako set off running down the row of cells before the guard could even finish his thought. There was something wrong, he could sense it in his bones. It was six in the morning, the sun was just beginning to peak over the bay. Korra wasn't a morning person at all, and if there was urgent business concerning her—it couldn't be good.

"Looks like you don't have to tell him twice." Asami said, nudging Bolin, "Come on Bolin, let's go."

-o-o-o-o-

"Tenzin!" Mako yelled, bursting through the doors of the council, "What happened? Is Korra—"

The chamber caught him by surprise. An entire wall of the second story had been blown out, the railing on the balcony gone. Chunks of the stone pillars lay in ruins along the floor, crushing several benches. An entire quarter of the floor was shattered like glass and along the far edge by the stairs, sat a very beaten down Tarrlok. Mako's heart leapt into his throat, what the hell happened here?

"Mako," Tarrlok shook his head, "I'm so sorry."

"You, don't talk to me." He growled, stepping towards Tenzin, "Tenzin, is Korra all right? The guard said something about interesting news on the Avatar."

Tenzin nodded solemnly, putting his hand on the young fire bender's shoulder, "Mako. Korra's gone missing."

"What!" Bolin yelled as he and Asami entered, "What do you mean missing? How do you lose the Avatar? She's not, like, a pen!"

"As I told Chief Saikhan and Tenzin, Korra came to my office late last night to negotiate your release. I, of course, tried to explain to her why it wasn't in my power to do so when the Equalists attacked. I tried to protect her but next thing I know I was knocked out. When I came to, the Equalists were gone, as was Korra."

"You're telling us that the Equalists have Korra?" Asami said, her voice hollow.

"We've mobilized the entire police force. Finding the Avatar is our primary initiative right now, nothing else." Tarrlok nodded, "I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen."

Mako's eyes widen as he finally looked over at the seemingly broken man in front of him, noticing the singes on his clothing, particularly the burn of an Equalist gauntlet along his right arm. "They attacked you?" He asked.

"Yes. They went for Korra but I stepped in front of her at the last minute. If I hadn't been knocked out maybe—" Tarrlok's voice slipped, "Maybe I could've stopped them from taking her."

"You never said there was any definite proof that they took Korra." Mako snapped back.

Tarrlok's eyes shot up, their icy blue chill running up and down Mako, "You're correct, I don't know for sure, but if they did—we don't have time to waste. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be de-briefed and work on an attack plan."

Mako opened his mouth but Tenzin quickly took him by the shoulder and began to lead him and his friends out of the chamber, "Of course Tarrlok," Tenzin called back, "We'll reconvene later to discuss Korra's whereabouts. I should get these kids back to the island before they cause anymore trouble."

When they were out of the building Tenzin whispered under his breath, "These walls have ears, I'll explain everything when we arrive on the island."

-o-o-o-o-

"Tarrlok doesn't care about Korra's well-being. I know that as well as you all do." Tenzin sighed as he sipped his tea, "I have a hard time believing that it was the Equalists."

"That's not even the problem." Mako piped up, starling everyone sitting around the table considering he hadn't even let go of his breath since they had left the council. "I have a hard time believing after what happened yesterday, that Korra would just walk up to Tarrlok and have a civil conversation."

"Yeah, she was ready to rock slap him." Bolin smirked.

Tenzin's eyebrow rose, "So you believe that Korra went to Tarrlok's office with the intention of harming him?"

"Maybe not specifically to harm him, but I wouldn't be surprised if she went to try and use her own style of persuasion to get him to let us go. After what he's done and said to her, it's not like he doesn't deserve to get knocked around a little bit." Asami said, her eyes directly on Mako's hand clenching on the table.

"That's a very good point, Asami." Tenzin stroked his beard, "Korra is not known for her peaceful tendencies. She got incredibly sensitive when Tarrlok spoke to her the other day about how she was nothing more than a 'half-baked Avatar.' It's very possible she lost her temper with him."

"He called her a what?" Asami gasped, "That's insane. She's amazing."

"She's been very sensitive lately. I know that Korra has a rough exterior, but deep down I know she's struggling with much more than she allows others to see. I'm afraid she's rather down on her own abilities as a bender and as a person and that's really inhibiting her judgment as the Avatar, and hurting her as a person." Tenzin looked down, "And when she's hurt she does the only thing she knows how to do without a second thought—fight."

"That's it then." Bolin interjected, "She must have gone to convince him to let us go, and then when that didn't work she went after him."

"But Tarrlok's not powerful enough of a bender to defeat Korra." Mako tugged at his scarf, "She should have had him beat no problem, especially considering those giant holes in the wall, and the shattered floor."

"Not necessarily, Mako." Tenzin raised his hand, "There is a lot to Tarrlok that many do not understand, including myself. We do not know how fair of a fight this was."

"Who cares?" Asami cried out, "We should focus on finding Korra, not discussing whether or not Tarrlok is guilty or innocent! What if she's dead by now?"

Mako's breath caught in his throat, his hand pulling the red scarf over his lips before he even had a change to really process what she had just said. He looked over at Bolin, whose face was completely drained of all color. He knew for a fact that Korra wasn't dead. There was absolutely no way she was dead. That might not be the case a few days from now, if they not able to find her, but right now, he knows she's alive. Somewhere. Hurt, but still breathing.

"Korra's not dead." Bolin said, strangely serious, "No way."

"If Tarrlok is behind this, the last thing he'd do is kill the Avatar." Tarrlok assured them all, but eyes on Mako, "He'd just want her out of the way long enough for whatever he's scheming."

"Then where is he keeping her?" Asami asked, clearly frustrated. "It doesn't make any sense."

"I'll speak with Lin immediately. As the former Chief of Police, she has to know of any and all holding facilities within the area that could contain the Avatar." Tenzin stood slowly, smoothing out his clothing before looking back at his guests, "I recommended in the meantime that you all get some rest. I know it's hard to do considering the circumstances, but any rash actions on our part could hurt Korra worse."

-o-o-o-o-

"You're going out to find her." Asami whispered, leaning against the door to Mako's room in the air temple. His scarf was tied tightly around his neck, pulled over his mouth, as he looked back from the open window. He didn't know what to say to her.

"You're not the only one who wants her back, you know." She walked towards him, setting herself down on his bed, "She means a lot to all of us."

Mako just looked at her, not saying a word to defend himself. He knew why she was here, he knew that face. Asami wasn't just here to tell him how much she missed Korra, she was here to take how much he missed Korra and throw it back in his face, and he deserved it.

"Especially Bolin. He looks up to her so much; he's head over heels for her. It's so obvious. I can't imagine what kind of toll this is taking on him. I've never seen him as serious as I did earlier around the table." She sighed, "Poor Bolin."

"And then there's you Mako." Her eyes stayed on her hands, "Running out in the middle of the day, abandoning Bolin and I here, to save her. To be the hero. It's so like you."

"I'm not the hero type, Asami, you know that." He jumped him but she was quick to cut him off.

"Who are you kidding, Mako? We both know how wrong you are." She took a deep breath, "After everything we've been through these past couple weeks, with my father and with the Equalists, you've done nothing but hold me together. Mako, you wanted me to stay away from my father's workshop so you could get the answers that I needed. If that doesn't scream damsel in distress, I don't know what does."

"I just wanted you to be safe Asami."

"I know you did. I know you have nothing but good intentions, Mako. I can see it in your eyes, even though you never look me in the eye long enough. I see the way you care for Bolin, no matter what comes your way. You'd be stupid to think I didn't see the way you care for Korra, too." She smiled, "I guess I just don't understand. She's the Avatar. Of all the people in the world she's the last person who needs someone to protect her! She's got every element on her side; she's been trained for this Mako. She can handle herself. She's stronger than anyone I've ever met."

She wiped a tear from her eye, "But you're still here, running off the island against Tenzin's direct order to try and save her. Why, Mako? Why are you trying so hard to save her?"

"You're wrong Asami." Mako pulled the scarf from his mouth and stepped towards her, "I'm not going to save Korra. She doesn't need saving, she never has. She needs something else. Something more than that."

"Like you as her boyfriend?" Asami's eyebrows perked up.

"No," Mako shook his head, "Someone to fall back on. Asami, I've been so blind to everything, to what it is that Korra expects from us, what she needs from us, but I know now. She's scared Asami, scared out of her mind, and for some reason I thought that because she was the Avatar that she could figure out how to get through all this. Like she was born for this, but only half of her is. The Avatar in her knows how to deal with this better than all of us combined, but Korra. She's an entirely different story."

"I don't know what you mean, Mako."

"What I mean is that the Avatar doesn't need protecting, you're right." He pushed his hair back, "But Korra does. Not from Equalists or Amon, or even Tarrlok. You saw by the state of the council chamber today that she doesn't need anyone to defend her in a fight. What she needs is someone to protect her from herself, someone to be there when things get overwhelming. A hand in the darkness."

"So you're not interested in her romantically at all?" Asami asked.

Mako let out an exasperated sigh, "That's not what this is about Asami! Don't you understand that? Korra is my best friend—"

"And you know exactly what she needs." She nodded, "I totally get it Mako. I really do, but please don't sit here and tell me that you don't love her. I'm not that stupid."

"Asami." Mako walked forward boldly, taking her hands in his as he squatted down in front of her, his eyes fixated on hers, "I know we need to have this conversation, but please hold onto it until I get back. Let me get Korra back safely and then we can talk. You can even run me over with a Satomobile if you want, but the longer I stay here, the less chance we have of getting Korra back."

"She's a lucky girl, to have you." Asami let the tears roll from her eyes freely as she looked away from him, embarrassed.

"No, I'm the lucky one." He wiped the tear from her cheek, "I will never be able to repay her for all that she's done for Bo and I, but I'm sure going to try."

Mako kissed her gently on the forehead before pulling his scarf back up over his mouth and starting out the window. In the blink of an eye, he was gone, and Asami was left alone thinking about what had just transpired. She knew what he felt for Korra, she just didn't understand how deeply this Avatar had burrowed underneath his skin. She saw the way they fought, the way Korra didn't take any of Mako's brooding and he didn't take any of her stubbornness. Asami knew she should have kicked herself for being so blind, and not realizing it sooner.

Her and Mako were good for each other. He made her feel safe, happy, and loved. Even when the worst came knocking at their door, he held her hand and offered a shoulder when the tears she shed for her father threatened to drown them both. She was good for him too. She brought out the smile in him, the playfully romantic nature in him. She made him happy. They were safe and secure. Steady and flowing.

But Korra was different. Around her, Mako was a fuse and she was a match just waiting to be lit. She would set him so far over the edge; he didn't know how to make it back. The way they yelled, the way everything she didn't never seemed good enough for him. How she never lied to him, stood her ground and took what was coming. She was dangerous for him. Loving an Avatar couldn't have ever been easy, for anyone. Asami saw the toll it took on Mako, the way he'd look after seeing her beaten down from so many practices. The fear that made him lash out at her, and the exhaustion that made her lash right back.

But ever since she had known them, she saw Mako grow. His hard exterior slowly coming down and his strong and cunning nature breaking through. Asami wished she could take credit for it, but she knew it was all Korra's doing because she was changing too. The headstrong Avatar with nothing to lose suddenly learned how to put down the chunks of concrete in her grasp at the sound of Mako's voice.

Mako made Korra a better person, but she did the same for him.

And Asami understood, deep down in her heart, that it was okay to let go of him. She deserved more than to share him. She deserved someone who would make her better, someone who would allow her to grow into the skin she'd always wanted to grow into but never had the strength to.

She wasn't a damsel in distress. Not anymore.

-o-o-o-o-

"Going somewhere, are we?" Mako froze as he heard Tenzin's voice creep up behind him. Stupid air benders with their stupid light feet.

"Uh, Tenzin—"

"Lin just phoned after looking through some records and it seems as if there's an old facility that's no longer in use right by the mountain pass." He looked down at Mako, who was hanging on his every word, "My guess is that Tarrlok might be keeping Korra there. I doubt she'll be left unguarded at any moment, so it's best if you do not venture out alone."

"With all due respect sir—"

"Stop arguing with the man and get on the boat, man!" Bolin yelled, his head popping up from the boat that was docked just behind them, "My woman beckons!"

"Listen to him, Mako." Asami walked over to the railing and smiled, "We haven't got all day you know. Korra needs you, now."

"I, uh…"

"Go, Mako." Tenzin smiled, "I will reconvene with Lin and we'll do a sweep of all the holding areas within the city. As soon as our sweep is finished we'll join you at the mountain pass. Please be careful."

"Of course, sir." Mako bowed before running towards the boat, knowing for once what it was he needed to do.

_Don't you dare give up. _Mako thought, _just hang on there. I'm coming, Korra._

-o-o-o-o-

_Korra._

Korra's head shifted slowly as the aches that nested in her spine shot all the way up through her neck and down through her bound arms. Her throat was dry and hoarse, every time she breathed it felt like a thousand shards of glass scraping against her windpipe. The last thing she could remember was being thrown in the back of a Satomobile, but after trying to burn her way out, her body gave out instead. Then she found herself here, in this dark platinum room.

She felt hot tears sting her eyes as she tried to shift but the ropes skinned against her wounds. She couldn't bend, she couldn't move, and she could hardly keep her eyes open. She was stuck, absolutely stuck.

She couldn't save herself this time.

* * *

**A/N: **This is a two part story, and the second part should be up sometime later this afternoon! I intended it to be a one-shot but I got really absorbed in Mako and Asami's relationship so it went on longer than I anticipated! I hope you guys enjoy!

Reviews are absolutely lovely as well!


	2. Chapter 2

"Mako, we've searched everywhere." Asami sighed, "There's no sign of her or Tarrlok."

"We've gotta keep searching, she's somewhere around here. I just know it." Mako snapped, his footsteps quickening as Bolin and Asami fell behind. His breath fell shallow, whispering to himself, "Where are you Korra?"

"Bolin—" Asami's voice was barely above a whisper, "Do you know what's going on between Mako and Korra?"

"Uh," Bolin scratched his head, "what are you talking about? Of course there's nothing going on between them. Crazy talk!"

"Bolin, I'm serious. You're his brother, tell me." She looked at him, and his face fell. He knew it wasn't his place to discuss what had happened between Mako and Korra, but Asami's sad and torturous stare made his knees buckle. She deserved to know, and Bolin should at least tell her what he knew.

"Well, during the tournament," Bolin shrugged, "They kind of, sort of, you know…kissed. I know, I know. I was upset too, but I don't think it meant anything."

"I doubt that." Asami turned on her heel and started after Mako. She didn't know what to do with herself. She was angry, more than angry, Asami was livid. She couldn't believe that Mako had been in love with another woman and used her as a suitable replacement for the time being. It wasn't fair, and as much as Asami knew how perfect Mako and Korra were for each other, she couldn't shake the feeling of despair that overtook her. First she lost her mother, then her father to the Equalists, and now she was losing her boyfriend to the Avatar. She couldn't change a single thing, either. She was helpless to watch the people around her leave.

"Asami, c'mon. Listen, I know it sounds bad but—"

"Just let it be Bolin," She shook the tears from her eyes, taking a deep breath, "there's nothing we can do except get Korra home safe."

"Ugh!" Mako slammed his fist into the side of the alley, the brick almost reverberating under his strength, "We're never going to get to the mountain pass in time. We're still an hour away from the outskirts of the city."

"Maybe we should just wait for Chief Beifong and Tenzin. Then we can just do a sweep of the city on Oogi…" Asami began but Mako was quick to cut her off.

"No, Asami. We don't have time to waste here. Korra's been gone almost twenty-four hours. We're cutting it too close as is." He growled, "When I find Tarrlok, I swear—"

"Kids!" Tenzin called from the air, a deep bellowing growl from a sky bison filled the air around them as Oogi touched down a few feet in front of them, Lin and Tenzin perched rigidly on his back. "Let's go, we don't have much time. Korra's not in the city, we have to check the mountain pass. It's the last place we can think of."

"Hold on Korra," Mako pulled the scarf up to his mouth, "I'm coming."

-o-o-o-o-

"_I'm going to take your bending away." Aang's fingers slid over Yakone's head and heart, and with that all color drained from Yakone's face as he fell out of Aang's dissipating rock grasp. _

Korra's eyes shot open, her body aching. She had managed to burn her way out of the restraints that Tarrlok had used to bind her, but her limbs were still heavy, pulsating as she leaned against the platinum wall of the container. That's what Aang had been trying to tell her all along, that Tarrlok was Yakone's son, that he wasn't to be trusted, and that he stood for everything Amon was against. Korra let out a soft laugh; "You couldn't tell me that before, Aang?"

It made complete sense now. Everything that Tarrlok stood for, he was trying to get the city under his control. He wanted to be the city's savior. The Avatar threatened him, because he wanted the glory. He wanted the recognition. He wanted a statue built of him in the center of the city to stand for how heroic he was. That's why he offered to run the taskforce, that's why he wanted the Avatar working for him. He wanted to be the city's savior.

Korra wiped the tears from her eyes, her fingertips skimming the open wound on her cheek. She recoiled at the touch, wishing that she could bend and heal herself, but the truth was there was really no way out at this point. She had been down here for hours, but it felt like days. Tenzin, Lin, Bolin, Asami, Mako…they would never find her out here. Out in the outskirts of the city, deep under the snow of the mountains. She had made so many mistakes, and now she would never get the chance to ratify them. She would never get the chance to thank Lin or apologize to Tenzin, to hug Bolin or explain everything to Asami, but most of all—she would never get to see Mako again.

And that hurt her more than any open wound.

-o-o-o-o-

"If I didn't know any better Tenzin," Lin looked over at him, "I'd say you were scared."

"Now's not the time Lin. We need to be focused on Korra." He stated, his eyes forward and his hands tightly gripping Oogi's reigns.

"Listen, Tenzin." She leaned over the edge of the saddle, "We're going to find her. She's tough as nails, I'm sure she busted out of there no problem."

"But what if she didn't Lin?" Tenzin asked, his voice low, "If anything were to happen to Korra, I'd never be able to forgive myself—"

"You put far too little faith in her." Lin shook her head, "She's strong, Tenzin. Stronger than we realize sometimes, and after all, she is the reincarnation of your father."

"You said she was nothing like my father."

She turned from him, keeping her eyes on the streets below, "Perhaps, I was wrong."

-o-o-o-o-

"Mako, whoa! Easy man. Lay off the flaming hand thing already, would ya?" Bolin grabbed his bother's shoulder and pulled him back onto Oogi's saddle. Mako's hand immediately went out, his fingers running through his hand instead.

"Sorry Bo," He sighed, "I've got a lot on my mind."

"I know, I got hit by Hurricane Asami earlier." Bolin laughed.

"I'm sorry Bo, I didn't mean to pull you into this too." Mako leaned his back against the saddle, his eyes fixated across the way, the city lights illuminating Asami's back as she leaned over the saddle scanning for Korra.

"Hey, what are brothers for?" Bolin smiled, scooting next to him, "For telling secrets to, that was the correct answer. Now why don't you tell little old Bo what's going on in that head of yours?"

"The kiss meant everything Bo. Absolutely everything, but she's the Avatar and I'm—and she's—but I'm—ugh." He buried his head in his hands, "And Asami, she's incredible, but Korra is—I couldn't—she doesn't—I have to—"

"I've never seen you like this, bro." Bolin's voice was heavy with concern.

"It's not fair, Bo. I can't do this now, not with Asami like that, and with Korra missing. I have to focus on Korra, I have to make sure she gets home safe; I have to be there for her. Asami doesn't understand that." He let go of the breath he had been holding onto so tightly, "Korra told me that Asami needed me, but it's not fair."

"Because you need Korra." Bolin nodded. Mako looked up at him, wide-eyed, half-expecting his brother to burst out in tears or accusing him of being a bad brother, but Bolin merely smiled. "It's okay to admit Mako."

"You're right." Mako pulled the scarf away from his mouth and looked his baby brother, the boy he had taken care of his whole life, and nodded, "I wanted Asami, but…I need Korra."

-o-o-o-o-

"I told you not to underestimate her!" She heard Amon's voice pierce through the darkness, but she couldn't bring herself to glance behind. Korra needed to focus on the snow in front of her, bending it to her will, trying to put as much distance between her and her destiny as possible.

Her bones ached though, straight through, and her usually thick skin was like paper against the gale force winds. She couldn't go on much longer, her body screaming against the cold, but she had to use every last bit of strength she had. If Amon caught her now, everything she had worked for would be useless, and Republic City would be doomed. Her foot caught a branch as her mind wandered elsewhere and she went tumbling down the mountainside until her back met the unkind base of a pine tree. Snow toppled down on to her but she couldn't even lift a finger to brush it off.

She was so tired.

As the cold rippled through her body, she wished that Mako were here. She thought of how warm he was the night they searched for Bolin, but instead fell asleep on Naga. He always made her feel warm, safe, like nothing could touch her if he were there. But he infuriated her to no end, the way he always had some snarky comment for whatever she said, whatever she did. How he acted so high and mighty around her. It set her heart on fire, but at the same time—if she had listened to him, and not gone after Tarrlok, they could've avoided all of this.

Korra would be back on Air Temple Island, Tenzin would have gotten them out of jail, and then they could have formulated a real plan to go up against Tarrlok and Amon.

She was just too thickheaded sometimes to realize the repercussions of her actions, but he always seemed to know. Mako always seemed to have the answers to everything. If he were here, he'd tell her how to get out of this, how to find the strength to keep going, how to stop this cold from overtaking her.

She felt a warm and wet sensation on her face, not knowing how much time had passed; she opened her eyes and came face to face with a very familiar polar bear dog. Naga.

"Naga, you came to look for me." She smiled, hugging her head weakly, "Good girl."

-o-o-o-o-

Mako jumped awake at the sound, an all too familiar howl. He jumped towards the side of the bison and looked down, "That sounded like Naga!"

"Oogi, yip, yip!" Tenzin yelled, the sky bison obeying and flying as quickly as possible to the source of the noise. As they descended Mako could make out a pale while blob walking through the streets, and when they got close enough, he recognized the loyal polar bear dog, but most of all, he recognized the Avatar sprawled out lifelessly on her back.

"Down there!" He yelled, the strength of his own voice knocking him back.

"Korra!" Tenzin yelled, jumping off the bison and running for her. Her body stirred slightly as she looked up to greet him with those childish blue eyes, "Oh thank goodness."

"Where is Tarrlok? How did you get away?" Lin asked, but Mako was quick to shove past both of them, hardly registering their presence at all. His eyes were only locked on Korra's.

"Give her some space!" He called out, pulling her into his arms, cradling her like a child. She was hurt, a deep gash running down her cheek. She was heavy in his arms, and her clothes tattered and torn. But those eyes of hers, that stunning cerulean color, looked up at him in childish wonder. It was the same old Korra, in the beaten and broken body of the Avatar. "I was so worried." He whispered, "Are you all right?"

Korra could feel her body warming up immediately as she was pressed against him, the pain in her wounds subsiding slightly. "I'm fine." She smiled softly, "I'm glad you're here."

"You're safe now." He laid her down on Oogi and brushed the stray strands of hair from her face. She couldn't help but stare at him; one hand still protectively at her side and the other grazed her cheek. She wanted to dive into his arms, tell him she was all right and to wipe that worried look off his face, but she would be lying.

So instead she let her eyes flutter shut, with Mako's name sitting quietly on her lips.

-o-o-o-o-

It had been almost two days before Korra even jostled in her sleep. Mako sat alongside her bed every moment, much to the dismay of Tenzin and the appointed gender dorms. He wasn't going to leave her, not until he knew that she was going to be all right, until she gave him absolutely no reason to worry. That wasn't a realistic expectation, though, because everything Korra did worried him. Every time she let that risk taking part of her take over, he worried. It got her kidnapped, hurt, and almost killed on a number of occasions. He had every right to worry.

"Mako." A voice called from the doorway, he turned to see Asami standing there, slightly more disheveled than usual, "You haven't slept in two days, what do you say we switch?"

"I'm fine, Asami. Just do me a favor and make sure Bo's okay—"

"Or you could go do it yourself." She stepped forward, her words sharp, "I know you're worried about her Mako, but the least you could do is not make me feel like the odd one out here. You go check on _your_ brother and I'll stay here and keep watch on _my _friend. It's the least you could do."

Mako stared up at her wide-eyed and almost didn't recognize the girl looking back at him. Her face was stern, stoic almost. He had never seen her this serious before. "Asami—"

"Go, Mako." She pointed towards the door and he obliged, but he knew as he walked out of the room that he couldn't sleep. He would check on Bolin, and then high tail it back to Korra's room. But Asami was right, after all he had put her through, she deserved a few minutes with Korra.

"I hate you." Asami whispered, taking Mako's seat next to the bed, "I hate you so much Korra."

The tears welled up in her eyes as she pushed her beautiful black hair behind her ear, all the while looking down at her own hands, folded in her lap. "It's not fair. I love him, Korra. I love him! He's been everything I need, a shoulder to cry on, a hand to hold. He's perfect for me. I always thought I was perfect for him too."

She wiped the tears from her cheeks, "But then there was you, Avatar Korra, the girl who is supposed to bring balance back to the world. The chosen one. All these promises of peace and balance, but what good has that done? How can you say it will all get better when I have to sit here having lost my mother, my father, and my soon to be ex-boyfriend? You've ruined everything, Korra! Everything!"

"You," she let out a hollow laugh, "you should have seen him today when he heard you were missing. Your cheeks would have turned red in an instant. He was so passionate about finding you; he even tried to sneak out of here alone to face Tarrlok alone. We were lucky to catch him at the last minute. I called him out on it too, I told him that you didn't need to be saved and he said he knew that already. Then I told him not to string me along and he said we'd talk when he brought you back safe and sound. But look at him Korra, you're back for two days, asleep, and he hasn't left your side once. I just had to basically throw him out to even get a minute with you, and you know he's on his way back right now all righteous and temperamental."

"Sometimes," Her voice drops again, "I wish I was you."

"I could say the same thing." Korra's voice squeaked, startling Asami back into her chair. Her heart started to beat out of her chest, how much had Korra heard?

"Korra!" She cracked a bit of a fake smile, "Uh, I should probably get a healer in here—"

"No," Korra grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back down to her level, "We need to talk, right now."

"But Korra you're hurt and they really need too…Mako will want…"

"You had no problem telling me what was on your mind when you thought I was asleep. It's obvious this can't wait Asami, you're really upset." She looked up at her with those big childish blue eyes, "Talk to me Asami."

"I don't know what to say Korra."

"Let's start with you hate me."

"You heard that?"

"Every word."

Asami sighed, "I don't hate you Korra. You're the closest thing I've had to a real friend in a long time, it's just—I guess I don't understand."

"Yes you do." Korra said simply, "What is it you want to ask me?"

Asami paused for a moment, looking down at Korra. She was hurt, badly, and she needed medical attention more than she needed to be ripped apart verbally. But Korra still asked, she still pried into Asami's thoughts and wanted an answer from her. Korra valued her friendship enough to put Asami before herself. Asami took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Are you in love with Mako?"

A beat of silence passed. "Yes."

"How long?" She asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe since the moment I met him." Korra's voice was steady and quiet; "I may have even loved him then. But he wanted nothing to do with me, and we fought all the time about nothing, so I thought maybe he wasn't interested. Then we kissed during the tournament, after he told me he was confused about whether or not he had feelings for me. I couldn't take no for answer without trying everything I could, so I kissed him Asami. I kissed him."

Asami was silent. "And then," Korra's voice dropped, "He chose you."

"You must have hated me." Asami finally spoke.

"No," Korra retorted, "I never hated you. Asami, when I had to investigate your father's connections with the Equalists, it was the hardest thing in the world to watch you look at me the way you did. Like, I was ripping your world apart, and I was. I have taken so much from you Asami, things you didn't deserve to lose. I can't tell you how sorry I am for that. For all of this."

"But you love him." Asami said, quietly.

"Yeah, I think I really do." Korra nodded.

"You change him, you know." Asami stood, "You bring him out of his shell. It's amazing, really. I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"Asami." Korra called out as Asami made her way to the door, her back turned and hand resting on the doorframe, "Yeah, Korra?"

"I'm really glad I met you."

"Me too, Korra." She smiled, "Now get some rest."

-o-o-o-o-

"Bolin, stop it. You're going to get sick." Mako groaned.

"It's useless, Mako." Jinora didn't look up from her book, "Once Meelo challenges someone to something, there's no stopping it."

"Meelo has clearly never seen Bolin eat noodles before." Mako pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"That's bowl seven for Meelo! Bolin you're falling behind!" Ikki squealed, jumping up and down in her chair.

"Hey Mako," Asami walked through the door of the dining room.

"Asami—" His voice caught in his throat, and for the first time Mako realized that he had absolutely no idea what to say to her.

"Greetings beautiful woman!" Meelo snapped out of his noodles and waved at Asami, a sheepish grin plastered on his face.

"Meelo stopped eating!" Ikki screamed, "He's disqualified! Bolin, you won!"

"Aw yeah!" Bolin threw his fist in the air, "What now little monk child? The Bo-man is still the Master of Noodles. That's right. You may bow."

"No fair!" Meelo cried.

"Rules are rules, right Jinora?" Ikki asked.

Jinora looked up, "I am not getting involved."

The kids, and Bolin, continued to bicker but it was all background noise to the thoughts running through Mako's head at a million miles an hour. He had to face Asami sooner or later, but he would have definitely preferred later.

"Don't worry." She smiled kindly, "I'm not here to talk about our relationship."

"You're…you're not?"

"No." She sighed, "Just the opposite, actually. I came to tell you that we're over, Mako."

"But Asami—"

"I'm serious, Mako. We're over. I know you want to protect me, but friends protect friends all the time. Korra can give you something, that for some reason, I can't give." She flipped her hair out of her face, "Maybe soon we can talk about it, but the truth is that the girl you love is laying right down the hall wondering where you are right now."

"She's awake?" Mako's voice perked, but fell quickly as he looked into Asami's eyes, "Asami, I am so sorry. We are going to talk about this, when it's better for the both of us."

"When we're not in a war." She smiled, kissing him softly on the cheek, "I'll run you over and then we can have a cup of tea instead."

"Sounds perfect."

-o-o-o-o-

"Korra!" Mako called out her name, his hands missing the doorway as he went bellowing through without warning, landing face first on the ground. "Are you okay? His muffled voice called out.

"I should be asking you the same question." She smiled, "If Tenzin caught you running in the hallway, you'd be meditation on it for hours! Don't get me in trouble!"

"What do you mean get you in trouble?" He asked, "You get in plenty of trouble on your own!"

"Oh, right. Says the boy who tries to climb out a window against orders to save the Avatar!" Korra barked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You heard about that?" He asked.

"Yeah, Asami and I. We talked." Her face softened, "You know she really loves you Mako."

"I know."

"Then what's the problem?" Korra asked, but instead of an answer, Mako just ran his fingers over her face, brushing the hair out of her eyes once again. There was something about her, something that drew him in. Maybe it was because he knew he didn't have to protect her, he never felt obligated to do so, he chose to do it. He knew looking down at this Korra, with the bright blue eyes, that she didn't need him to fight her battles. She wouldn't let him fight her battles, and that was new to him.

He worried, sure, but every minute wasn't spent trying to keep her safe, and when he could let go of his compulsion to be the hero, he got the chance to be himself with her. The real Mako. The passionate and fiery Mako, not the controlled cold Mako that did what was necessary. He could argue with her, get upset with her, and feel all those things he had been suppressing since his parents had died. Since he had to grow up far sooner than he intended. Simply put.

Korra made him feel alive again.

"You're the problem." He whispered, not out of secrecy, but in an honest sincerity. "You've always been the problem, Korra."

"Yeah, well. I'm the avatar. You gotta deal with it." She smirked, his hand cupping her face gently.

"Korra." He said seriously, "Asami and I broke up."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Her eyes dropped, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be all right, but Korra. There's something I want to talk to you about." His eyes glanced at the gash along her cheek, "When I pulled you off Naga earlier, I was so scared. This whole day, when I found out you went after Tarrlok, my heart felt like it stopped. I couldn't breathe; I couldn't concentrate on anything that wasn't you, Korra. Asami asked me why I would even try to protect you, but the truth is that I—"

"Mako," Korra grabbed his hand and held it in her own, silencing him for a moment, "Stop. I know what you're going to say, and you need to stop right there."

He blinked, "Why?"

"Because what you're about to say is what I have been waiting to hear since the day we met, Mako, and I don't want it to come within the same few hours as your breakup." She smiled, "Not that I don't believe you mean what you say, but if what you have to say is really true, you won't mind waiting until I'm back on my feet to tell me. That way I can kick your ass for needing this long to realize it."

He let out a booming laugh, the kind of laugh that shook the whole room, and he looked down at this perfect girl in front of him not able to believe his eyes. She constantly surprised him, put the needs of others before her own, and he couldn't believe how stupid he had been to never realize just how much he loved her. He thought back to the day they first met, and how cold he was to her. How indifferent he was to her. But the truth was, he wasn't indifferent, he was baffled, because she challenged everything he knew and threw it right back in his face. She had been proving him wrong since day one.

"You're right." He laughed, "I'm an idiot."

She smiled, "Both are true."

_Yeah, _he thought, _I may have even loved her then._

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you guys so much for reading this! I know it was long, but I really wanted to keep it in two parts. I really hope you guys liked it, and you've all been so incredible with the reviews. You're the nicest people! Thank you so much!


End file.
